Hanakotoba
by PaprikaHoney
Summary: En un mundo donde los humanos estan a merced de seres casi divinos, Serena, una talentosa performer, vera los horrores del amor mientras se enfrenta a uno de estos seres, quien esta dispuesto a destrozar la mente de la pobre chica.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

"_**Atrapados en una Utopía"**_

¡Enserio que amo los días como estos!

Ash Ketchum, un joven entrenador Pokemon que deseaba convertirse en el más grande entrenador Pokemon de la historia miró hacia el hermoso cielo azul, ninguna nube se atrevía a opacar ni un poco esa hermosa vista.

"Ah esto me dice que será un día mucho mejor de lo normal, ¿no lo crees Pikachu?" Ash giro su cabeza a su hombro derecho, donde su queridísimo compañero estaba, sonriéndole. El pequeño Pokemon asintió con la cabeza, la conexión entre ellos dos era tan fuerte que aunque Pikachu no hubiese asentido, Ash hubiera captado perfectamente el mismo con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

El joven ya tenía 20 años, así que 10 largos años ya habían transcurrido desde que el comenzó su viaje. A pesar de que había tenido poco éxito para el tiempo que llevaba, él se sentía completamente feliz y satisfecho. Sin importar que difícil era la situación, el jamás se rendiría.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien pudiera mantener esa actitud por tantos años? La respuesta era muy simple, bueno por lo menos de acuerdo a Ash: El tenía muchos buenos amigos. Si, naturalmente tener amigos y gente con quien pasar el rato hacia que incluso los momentos más horridos se vieran menos terroríficos. Además cada uno de ellos tenía una personalidad completamente única y eso los hacia aún más especiales para él.

Ash recordó esos viejos tiempos con Misty y Brock, las memorias más felices que tenía con May y Max, su viaje por la región Sinnoh con Dawn, sus travesías con Iris y Cilan y también el tiempo que paso con Clemont, Bonnie y Serena como también todos sus rivales (y los rivales de sus amigos). Sin embargo el no pudo evitar pensar en algo a lo que no le había prestado demasiada atención, debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba entrenando todos los días).

"¿Será por algo que hice?" Quizás nadie lo había notado, ya que Ash era bastante ingenuo para cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con los Pokemon pero ciertamente estaba consciente de que algo, que le causaba escalofríos, estaba ocurriendo. Sus amigos habían estado algo…"serios" con el ultimadamente, no solamente los que llevaba ya tiempo de no ver, incluso por un segundo le pareció que a veces el mundo entero lo menospreciaba un poco. ¿O solo era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada? No era fácil saberlo, sus buenos amigos habían cambiado tanto, de tal forma que Ash sentía que ya no los conocía.

Intentó recordar cualquier cosa que él pudo haber hecho para hacerlos sentir mal, pero ni una pequeña pista se asomó en su cabeza. Estaba seguro que era un muy buen amigo con todos y que no tenían ninguna razón válida para estar enojados con él. Con eso ya resuelto, se olvidó de esos pensamientos profundos y se concentró en la agenda del día.

Ash tried very hard to remember anything he could've done to his friends, but of course not even a small hint appeared in his head, he was sure he was a very good friend to them and they had no reason to be mad at him. With that cleared, he completely forgot about those deep thoughts and focused on today's agenda.

"Bueno debo entrenar para mi siguiente batalla de gimnasio, así que lo primero que hay que hacer… ¡Es encontrar un buen lugar donde podamos repasar nuestros movimientos de batalla!" Ash y Pikachu corrieron a toda velocidad, buscando el lugar idóneo para poder entrenar. Iban tan rápido que ninguno de los dos notó un enorme campo de _fresias_ que bailaban con la gentil brisa.

En el Hanakotoba, el lenguaje de las flores, la fresia tiene un significado muy único: Inocencia. Que quedaba como anillo a dedo al joven entrenador, que era aún un niño en el alma y que no terminaba de entender muchas cosas acerca del mundo y de las personas. Inconscientemente creía que la Tierra giraba alrededor suyo. Y aunque muchos eventos dignos de legendas épicas le habían ocurrido y criaturas que solo eran consideras mitos se le habían aparecido e incluso le ayudaban en varias ocasiones como si fuera el elegido eso no significaba que el mundo se detendría si algo malo le ocurría

Lo mismo iba para sus amigos, vivían lo mejor que podían, pero al contrario de Ash, las cosas que les habían ocurrido con el pasar del tiempo los habían cambiado, algunas veces para bien, haciéndolos más maduros y sabios pero en algunos otros casos estos sucesos solamente les causaron gran resentimiento.

No muy lejos de ahí, cerca de un pequeño restaurante, una jovencita de quizás unos 16 o 17 años de edad estaba impacientemente esperando a que algo ocurriera. Movía rápidamente sus piernas, claramente molesta mientras miraba su reloj por decimoquinta vez. "No puedo creerlo, ¿¡de nuevo tarde!? Esto es increíble…solo a él se le ocurre."

Su nombre era Serena y ella fue la última chica en viajar con Ash. A diferencia del resto de sus amigos, ella hacia todo lo posible para seguir en contacto con él, a pesar de que lentamente se distanciaban. Él era un entrenador Pokemon y no existían cadenas que pudieran evitar que viajara por todo el mundo. Serena era una preformar y ya que era extremadamente famosa en muchísimas regiones, estaba siempre muy ocupada, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a abrir pequeños espacios en su agenda para tener pequeñas citas con su "amigo". Claro que esto era porque estaba profundamente enamorada de Ash y eso era algo que nadie podía negar, sin embargo, con 20 años de edad, Ash NO estaba interesado en ningún tipo de relación romántica (y jamás había tenido una).

"¿Por qué siempre me sale con sus tonterías? ¡Claramente sabe que no tengo mucho tiempo libre entre manos y aun así insiste en llegar tarde!" El enojo de Serena solo incrementó mas al oír el sonido de su celular avisándole que tenía una llamada. Oh había tanto que hacer… entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, performances…la lista era interminable. Ella amaba su carrera pero era muy demandante y muchas veces sufría por las enormes cargas de estrés.

Miro a su teléfono con desdén, ¿enserio todo esto valía la pena? O mejor dicho… ¿Ash valía la pena? La trataba como no más que una amiga y eso la endiablaba. Estaba segura que Ash la amaba en realidad pero que era demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta. Ella entendía el amor, finalmente es algo demasiado lineal casi como un pay de limón, dulce pero agrío a la vez y eso era lo único que era necesario entender. "Es imposible que Ash aún no sea mi novio…. ¡Yo sé todo acerca del amor!"

Y entonces un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Había mucha gente alrededor pero nadie parecía notar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Serena estaba aterrada, estaba segura que algo horrible estaba a punto de pasar pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que iba a suceder. Era como si una poderosa entidad estuviera ahí y con su sola presencia tuviera la capacidad de alterar todo el entorno.

Unos segundos después las palabras de una mujer resonaban con gran fuerza en la cabeza de Serena, era una voz muy intrusiva, que buscaba mezclarse con los pensamientos de la chica, muy probablemente para confundirla y hacerla sentir fuera de sí. "No sabes nada" repetía la voz incontables veces. Serena caminó unos metros hacia adelante, claramente fuera de sí mientras aquella voz continuaba atormentándola por una razón que ella aun no comprendía. "Pagaras por tu insolencia hija de humano…nadie me desafía y vive para contarlo…eso te lo puedo asegurar" Ese mensaje se repetía también sin cesar, al mismo tiempo que el otro por lo que llegó un momento que Serena no tenía ni la menor idea de que le estaba tratando de decir…pero lo peor aún no comenzaba.

Miró a las personas que aun disfrutaban de su día, nadie parecía notar nada fuera de lo ordinario, incluso cuando se volvió más que obvio que las cosas estaban tomando un giro horrendo. Todo, a excepción de la joven Performer, fue envuelto en una especia de neblina azul. Ningún humano, Pokemon planta o edificio se salvó de esta fuerza que lo cubría todo. Y Serena solo podía ver con un profundo miedo como lento pero seguro el tiempo se detenía. La gente comenzaba a hablar en cámara lenta y poco a poco se iban deteniendo hasta quedar totalmente inmóviles. Los Pokemon voladores que surcaban los cielos quedaron congelados en medio vuelo y las gotas de agua que se deslizaban de las hojas de los arboles permanecieron estáticas, sin poder caer al suelo. En cuestión de minutos cualquier tipo de movimiento dejo de existir, incluso Serena, que no fue afectada por la neblina, del puro terror quedo completamente paralizada.

Pasaron unos segundos y tan violento como una tormenta, un torbellino de pétalos rojos, apareció en el área girando con una fuerza tal que si el tiempo no se hubiera congelado, con toda certeza este se hubiera ido engullendo toda materia que se encontrara en su camino. Serena sintió la necesidad de huir pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaba demasiado aterrada como para quitarse del camino del ahora tornado de pétalos. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero al decir esto es necesario precisar que Serena por sí sola no pensaba en nada, solamente la voz amenazadora continuaba en la cabeza de Serena, hostigándola sin piedad alguna.

El tornado entonces atrapó a Serena y con una fuerza brutal la sacudió violentamente en todas direcciones, ella sentía que el aire (y la vida) se le escapaban rápidamente, en este momento ella era incapaz de recuperarlos.

Mientras tanto Ash había estado entrenando arduamente, pasar tiempo con sus amados Pokemon lo hacía sentir infinitamente feliz y el tiempo corre mucho más rápido de lo normal cuando uno se está divirtiendo. Nada más importaba en pesos segundos llenos de alegría y emoción.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo, ¿Se estaba olvidando de algo acaso?

"A ver veamos….compre la comida Pokemon ayer, hoy me he dedicado a mi entrenamiento… ¿Qué más se me pudo haber olvidado?" Ash tuvo que detener su preciado entrenamiento en lo que se trataba de acordar, era muy fácil comprobar entonces que solo tenía cabeza para sus Pokemon, vivía para ellos y todo en comparación era casi insignificante.

Y no era que el fuera un monstruo sin corazón, oh claro que no. Había otra explicación que era igual de lógica: Ash era un niño en el alma, en toda la extensión de la frase. No importaba que ocurriera, no importaba con qué clase de persona se llegara a encontrar y no interesaban cuantas palabras hirientes como cuchillos afilados listos para destrozarlo le arrojaran, era una persona noble y bastante inocente. Tampoco es que sea algo malo ser así, sin embargo en un mundo tan oscuro como este, ciertamente no es algo totalmente bueno.

La inocencia es algo que escasea en el mundo, ya que se pierde con muchísima facilidad. Es obvio que el concepto de la palabra en si involucra muchas cosas. Pero se puede decir que ser aplastado contra la realidad es la forma más efectiva de destruir la inocencia de una persona. Es triste pero cierto. Normalmente se pierde entre más se viva y entre más se aprenda acerca de cómo funcionan las cosas. Otros la pierden de un momento a otro, cuando les ocurren terribles desgracias en momentos clave de sus vidas, y por ende la hermosa visión del mundo que la inocencia da, deja de existir.

Ash se quedó en shock. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiese olvidado? Estaba en problemas, en serios problemas. "¡SERENA! ¡Se suponía que saldría con ella! Oh no… Pikachu, ¿crees que este muy enojada?" preguntó el azabache genuinamente consternado, su fiel amigo asintió lentamente con la cabeza, fue entonces que el chico salió corriendo a toda velocidad para poder llegar al lugar de la cita lo más pronto posible, sin saber obviamente lo que en ese momento ocurría con su vieja amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "La voluntad del amor"**

En medio del terrible tornado de pétalos, Serena estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, los fuertes vientos le impedían respirar no se pudo percatar además de que su teléfono celular salió de su bolsillo y fue proyectado fuera del tornado de flores aunque eso era ciertamente la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora. "Es el fin…" pensó con tristeza. " "Por favor….alguien dígame ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada de esto…y lo peor de todo es que jamás voy a poder decirle a Ash lo mucho que lo amor…no es justo, no lo es…"finalizó en su mente la pobre chica mientras gruesas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos y de inmediato eran atraídas hacia el vórtice, perdiéndose en los vientos afilados del tornado.

Tan pronto esos pensamientos deprimentes finalizaron igual lo hizo el tornado de pétalos, tirando a Serena abruptamente al piso, la pobre chica inhalo aire con gran fuerza y comenzó a hiperventilar, haber estado tanto tiempo sin el vital oxígeno hacía que respirar nuevamente fuera difícil, necesitaría tiempo para tranquilizarse y para permitir que su corazón que latía a toda velocidad y sus pulmones que le exigían cada vez más aire, regresaran a la normalidad. Pudo notar casi de inmediato que ya no estaba cerca del restaurante ni en un lugar remotamente parecido ¿El tornado la habrá llevado a otro lado? Evidentemente sí, ahora la chica yacía tirada encima de suave pasto de un color verde muy intenso, había columnas de estilo corintio que se extendían por kilómetros de distancia y gran parte de la zona parecía estar cubierta por rosales rojos increíblemente aromáticos. En el cielo se veían no solamente estrellas si no también galaxias y hasta nebulosas.

Pero no había tiempo para eso evidentemente, más pronto que tarde Serena sintió un zapato de tacón contra su cabeza, quien quiera que la estaba pisoteando tenía todas las intenciones de hacer esto lo más doloroso para la Performer. No tenía fuerza para girar la cabeza cómodamente pero logró de alguna forma levantar un poco la vista para ver que estaba sucediendo exactamente y lo que vio termino por confundirla aún más.

Una mujer la miraba con total y absoluto desdén, con un tono lleno de ese mismo desprecio y además de una arrogancia enorme le dijo en voz baja a la chica que estaba literalmente bajo sus pies. "¿Qué está pasando preguntas? Te diré lo que pasa, excusa patética de ser vivo: ¡Osaste proclamar que estabas a mi nivel! "reprochó la dama incrementando la fuerza con la que pisoteaba a la chica, utilizando la punta de su tacón.

Físicamente era simplemente la encarnación de la belleza clásica, tenía tez blanca, facciones increíblemente finas y delicadas la hacían ver inhumanamente hermosa. Poseía ojos azules como el mar, con la peculiaridad de que sus pupilas tenían la forma exacta y perfecta de un corazón, en lugar de un círculo y unos labios preciosos que al igual que sus pupilas parecían formar una especie de corazón. Sus cabellos dorados estaban peinados de una forma muy elegante, como el estilo de alguna dama de la aristocracia, todo asegurado por una pinza fabricada de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, al igual que los aretes que colgaban de sus orejas y la joyería que adornaba su cuello de cisne. Usaba un vestido blanco, muy al estilo de la Grecia Antigua, de hecho guardaba un enorme parecido con la Diosa Afrodita. Sus zapatos eran sandalias doradas, con muchísima plataforma.

"¿De…que hablas…?" Serena apenas y pudo murmurar aquellas palabras, y casi no eran entendibles debido a que aún luchaba por controlar su respiración.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de una ira aún más profunda al oír la simple y aparentemente inofensiva pregunta de Serena "¡Y aun así te atreves a dirigirme la palabra! Es obvio que nadie te enseño buenos modales, estaría completamente avergonzada de ti si fueras mi hija…" La mujer quitó su tacón de la cabeza de Serena, pero ahora, no conforme con infligirle dolor en tan delicada zona del cuerpo se dispuso a propinarle una patada en el costado del abdomen. Serena lanzó un grito de dolor ¿No era ya suficiente?

"¡Por favor detente!" pidió Serena adolorida, una vez más sus mejillas se humedecían por todas las lágrimas que se deslizaban rápidamente por su rostro.

"Veo que tu mente tonta se rehúsa a entender, pero bueno creo que ahogarte en un tornado de pétalos fue demasiado misericordioso de mi parte, quizás sea mejor que te transforme en algún Pokemon pequeño y que una jauría de Houndoom te devore viva ¿no?" Los ojos de aquella mujer parecían iluminarse un poco, con esa retorcida idea.

"¡No por favor! ¡Enserio que no entiendo que te hice! "imploro Serena una vez más, incluso más aterrada que cuando el tornado la engullo. No sabía tampoco como esa mujer cumpliría su cometido, o creo que el tornado para empezar, pero no quería averiguarlo.

"Al menos no me estas pidiendo perdón por algo que no entiendes…eso es ciertamente un pequeño puntito a tu favor." En ese instante la mujer fue envuelta por unos cientos de pétalos rojos, similares a los del tornado y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos tomó la forma exacta de Serena sólo que conservando sus peculiares pupilas. Obviamente la verdadera Serena no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"_Es imposible que Ash aún no sea mi novio…. ¡Yo sé todo acerca del amor!" _Haciendo una expresión de tonta, burlándose de Serena, la terrible dama citó las palabras exactas de la chica antes de que todo tomara ese giro horrible. "_¡Yo sé todo acerca del amor! ¡Yo sé todo acerca del amor! ¡Yo sé todo acerca del amor!". _Continúo repitiendo sin cesar.

Serena se sonrojó un poco, pero por primera vez en un largo rato juntó un poco de valor para decir algo que no fuera pedir clemencia por su vida. "¡Aun así no comprendo por qué el decir algo así te molestaría tanto!"

"Permíteme presentarme." Entonces dejando de lado su extraña imitación de Serena, volvió a su forma normal y con una gran presunción, proclamó: "¡Soy la gran e inigualable Voluntad del Amor, el único ser en el universo que entiende el concepto tan complicado del "amor" en toda la extensión de la palabra, al derecho y al revés! ¡No existe nadie que domine tal terreno tan bien como yo! Y déjame decirte que lo que tú crees saber del amor no es apenas ni la diezmillonésima parte de lo que yo sé al respecto, así de insignificante eres.

"¿La voluntad del amor?" preguntó Serena en voz baja, fue hasta ese momento que ella comprendió que la entidad frente a ella, estaba muy lejos de ser un humano ordinario.

"Precisamente, supongo que ahora comprendes la gravedad de tus palabras y antes de que me vayas a pedir disculpas te diré que no hay forma de que yo perdone tal agravio contra mi persona, hagas lo que hagas, así que bueno, ahora que conoces tu pecado…es hora de tu fin." Finalizó la Voluntad del Amor con gran seriedad, mientras se disponía a acabar con la vida de la jovencita.

"¡Espera! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! No volveré a decir algo así…te lo juro." Aseguró Serena colocándose de rodillas, rogando por su vida.

Justo cuando la Voluntad del Amor estaba por descargar su enorme poder en Serena se detuvo en seco y sonrió desquiciadamente "Ahora que lo pienso si hay otra forma….Te mostraré lo que se del amor, verás diferentes "historias" usando mis poderes. Si eres capaz de prevenir el horrible destino que les espera a las personas de cuatro de las siete historias que presenciaras te perdonaré la vida. Pero si fallas, tu sufrimiento será tal que me terminaras deseando que te hubiese matado en primer lugar, así que elige con sabiduría niña. Mueres ahorita sin mayor sufrimiento, o aceptas el desafío buscando tu liberación arriesgándote al sufrimiento eterno en mis manos. ¿Qué elegirás?"

Esta era sin lugar a dudas la decisión más difícil que Serena había tenido que tomar en toda su vida.

Era obvio que ella no quería morir, pero ¿Qué tan difícil era el desafío de la Voluntad del Amor? Seguramente era algo de dificultad legendaria, de eso no había duda. Si ganaba la deidad la dejaría marcharse en paz, pero si perdía, sufriría quien sabe que tanta cosa por el resto de la eternidad…eso era algo realmente escalofriante.

De repente la imagen de Ash se le vino a la mente, a pesar de que si él hubiera llegado temprano nada de esto estaría pasando, Serena no le guardaba rencor por lo que estaba pasando aunque si lamentó que era probable que nunca lo pudiera ver de nuevo, incluso si aceptaba aquella propuesta.

"¡Rápido, no tengo todo el día!" exigió la Voluntad del Amor mientras movía su pierna impacientemente.

Mientras tanto Ash llegaba corriendo al lugar de la cita, todo parecía estar en completo orden excepto por el hecho de que Serena no estaba por ningún lado.

"…. ¡Rayos!" exclamó Ash preocupado. "Probablemente se enfadó tanto que decidió irse" Aunque de pronto los ojos del azabache se iluminaron. "¡O quizás aún no ha llegado! Bueno aunque eso no es tan probable, conociendo a Serena" pero prefirió dejarse llevar por esa pequeñita fantasía que pensar en el peor escenario posible.

Pikachu bajó del hombro de su entrenador y se dispuso a explorar la zona, olfateo el pavimento deleitándose con tantos olores nuevos y diferentes. Pero pronto se encontró con un olor muy familiar. "¡Pika-pi!" La ratita entonces trató de llamar la atención de Ash, mientras señalaba el curioso objeto en el suelo.

"¿Qué pasa Pikachu?" Preguntó Ash confundido acercándose al objeto, de inmediato reconoció que era y más importante aún, a quien pertenecía.

Era el teléfono de Serena, lo había visto debido a que ella siempre lo apagaba frente a él cuándo salían juntos. Ash tomo el celular del suelo y presionó el botón de inicio, para su gran sorpresa lo primero que vio fue una foto de él como fondo de pantalla.

"¡Vaya, soy yo!" Exclamó Ash muy entusiasmado, sin siquiera preguntarse el porqué estaba ahí su foto. Pero pronto pensó algo al menos razonable. "¡Serena debe estar en peligro! Debemos encontrarla Pikachu!" ordenó el azabache mientras sacaba a su Talonflame de la pokebola. "¡Amigo, ayúdame a localizar a Serena!" pidió Ash a su Pokémon volador, quien de inmediato levanto vuelo hacia alguna dirección, en ese momento Ash y Pikachu se fueron corriendo hacia algún lado, con esperanzas de encontrar a la performer.

"¡Serena me tiene siempre tanta paciencia! ¡No voy a permitir que algo malo le pase!" gritó muy decidido Ash mientras bonitas memorias de ella le llegaban a la mente. Si algo iba a destacar de

Serena es que ella era siempre una niña muy dulce y muy noble, sobre todo con él aunque siempre se preguntó el porqué de este trato tan particular.

Pero para ese momento, Serena ya había tomado una decisión.

"¡Ahh por fin te has decidido! Sí que eres de lento pensamiento, hija de humano" exclamó la Voluntad del Amor burlándose una vez más de Serena. "Bueno entonces habla ya, antes de que yo tome una decisión por ti." Exigió mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

"He decidido…que… ¡acepto tu desafío!" anunció Serena, mirando fijamente a la Voluntad del Amor, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que esta empezaba a reírse como loca.

"Tonta, ¿En verdad crees que es remotamente posible ganar? De estar en tu lugar, yo habría elegido la muerte rápida pero bueno, jugaré contigo un rato si eso es lo que quieres."

"Sé que no será nada fácil, pero alguien hace muchos años me enseñó a jamás darme por vencida, sin importar que tan duras se pongan las cosas." Explicó Serena, aunque las palabras de la Voluntad del Amor ciertamente la dejaron mucho menos confiada que antes.

"¡Qué divertido! Seguramente hablas de ese chico Ash ¿verdad?" exclamó la Voluntad del Amor, haciendo sonrojar con fuerza a Serena.

"… ¡¿Cómo sabes eso!?" preguntó atónita la chica.

"Soy la Voluntad del Amor…se quien ama a quien. Y jamás te diré si Ash te ama o no, antes de que preguntes."

Serena de hecho estaba a punto de preguntarle justo eso, pero en fin, es algo que finalmente algún día sabría ¿no?

"Como sea, es hora de la verdad." La Voluntad del Amor movió con elegancia sus manos y alrededor del cuello de Serena apareció un precioso collar de oro con un dije de corazón del mismo material. Ese corazón tenía la siguiente inscripción grabada en la parte de enfrente: _ἱερός__καρδιά_

"Ese collar de propiedades mágicas te ayudará a cumplir tu objetivo, claro si lo usas adecuadamente. Esencialmente te da limitado poder mágico, similar al mío pero por mucho inferior. También me permitirá comunicarme contigo." La voluntad del amor sonrió con vileza "Ahora vete…" ordenó con cierta impaciencia.

"De acuerdo" respondió Serena observando a tan valioso artefacto colgar de su cuello. Suspiró y trato de concentrarse en su nueva misión.

En ese momento siete puertas aparecieron frente a Serena, cada una representando cada una de las "historias" que debía solucionar Serena si no quería el sufrimiento eterno. Sin perder ni un segundo más la chica abrió una de ellas y entró, sin tener idea que le esperaba detrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"**Esclavo"**

"¡Bonnie! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas a estas horas y mucho menos con ese sujeto!?"

Clemont estaba sumamente enojado, su hermanita (que ni tan pequeña estaba ahora que tenía 13 años) le había desobedecido de nuevo.

"¡¿De cuándo a acá te importa lo que yo haga?! Ya tengo trece años y no tienes por qué estarte metiendo en mis asuntos!" La jovencita contestó igual de molesta antes de subir corriendo las escaleras y azotar la puerta de su cuarto.

"Me lleva…cada día está peor….supongo que es la edad, pero aun así se está portando pésimo." El joven inventor y líder de gimnasio suspiro con fuerza y se dejó caer en la silla en la que estaba sentando antes de su discusión con su hermana. "Antes ella era mucho más fácil de controlar pero ahora es como un huracán, lo peor de todo es que apenas y tengo tiempo de vigilarla, con todo este trabajo me es imposible." Se lamentó Clemont, sintiéndose claramente entristecido por la situación de su hermana.

De hecho aunque Bonnie ya debía estar en su viaje Pokemon, debido a que mostro muy poca responsabilidad en sus primeros meses sola, Clemont se opuso a la idea y decidió que Bonnie no saldría de casa hasta que demostrara ser más madura. Esto jamás sucedió y poco a poco la situación se fue volviendo más complicada hasta el punto que las tensiones entre los hermanos se volvieron imposibles de manejar.

Y las cosas se tornaron aún más difíciles, cuando un vago inútil, como lo llamaba Clemont, enamoro a Bonnie y le metió ideas en la cabeza. Ambos constantemente se iban a escondidas y podían desaparecer durante horas y horas sin mayor problema. A Clemont tampoco le gustaba la idea de que el sujeto fuera considerablemente mayor que su hermana y ya varias veces le había advertido a Bonnie que ese sujeto no era una buena influencia para ella, advertencia que quedó en oídos sordos.

"En fin…deberé charlar con ella de nuevo. Espero que entre en razón y se dé cuenta que ese tarado es de lo peor para ella." Finalizó exhausto, mientras regresaba a su trabajo. Llevaba ya años tratando de completar su más grande creación hasta el momento (y esta vez no habría explosiones, o ese era el plan por lo menos).

Jamás había hecho algo que tuviera una forma humana tan perfecta y exacta, normalmente sus androides apenas y se veían humanoides, pero este era algo especial. Tenía la forma de una mujer adulta, bien proporcionada, con facciones bastante finas y delicadas como para ser una simple máquina. El metal que había usado era de la más alta calidad y las hojas de este eran bastante delgadas, por lo que le permitían un trabajo muy artesanal. Incluso en lugar de dejarla todo en color gris, decidió pintarla con suaves tonos de color piel y le dio también una cabellera hecha de fibras sintéticas de color rojo, para que se asemejara a una chica lo máximo posible. Su creación estaba punto de completarse, eran simplemente detallitos por aquí y por allá con respecto al diseño y uno que otro con respecto a la programación. Enserio que su pequeñita sería increíblemente útil cuando estuviera completa.

Lo curioso fue que esta novedosa idea le vino a la mente en un sueño, que aunque en su momento parecía muy utópico hoy era la luz que le guiaba. Ahora parecía que nada más estaba en la mente del joven inventor, la voz en su cabeza lo alentaba todos los días para que dedicara todo su tiempo a tan perfecta obra maestra de la robótica. No entendía como un simple sueño lograba influenciarlo de esa manera, de esa forma tan hipnótica.

¡Pero no importaba! Cuando finalizara a su creación podría darle mil y un usos, incluso podría programarla para espiar a su hermana cuando estuviera demasiado ocupado, ciertamente esa máquina solucionaría muchos problemas.

Serena observaba todo desde las sombras, el poder del collar que le fue otorgado por la voluntad del amor le permitía hacerse invisible a los ojos humanos, por lo que Clemont no pudo ni siquiera sentir su presencia. A pesar de que su vida estaba en juego, no podía evitar sentir cierta emoción al efectuar un trabajo como estos, el sentimiento era como estar en una película de espionaje. Nadie podía verla, ella era ahora una observadora y podía analizar el conflicto tanto como quisiese, eligiendo el mejor momento para intervenir.

"Esto se ve muy fácil, Clemont y Bonnie están teniendo problemas típicos de hermanos ¡En menos de lo que canta un dodrio habré solucionado esto!" pensó entusiasmada.

"Ya quisieras" respondió la Voluntad del Amor, su voz invadiendo los pensamientos de Serena. "¿Crees en verdad que desperdiciaría magia tan valiosa solo para resolver un bobo conflicto de hermanos?" Preguntó La Voluntad del Amor ligeramente ofendida. "Presta mucha atención, niña boba, que no lo repetiré dos veces: Hay algo más en toda esta situación, mis enormes poderes me lo dicen. Esto es más de lo que tu vez en este momento, deberás ser muy paciente y observar con cuidado…."

Serena suspiró, detestaba que esa deidad le destruyera sus ilusiones, pero más allá de querer salvar su alma, ella deseaba ayudar a estos dos hermanos con sus problemas, si ahora tenía el poder de resolver situaciones más complicadas de lo que un humano común podría comprender, pues que mejor.

La chica se quedó observando a Clemont durante un largo rato, aunque era muy común que el joven inventor se emocionara demasiado con sus invenciones, jamás lo había visto así. Estaba _demasiado _concentrado. Quizás era entendible, debido a la perfección y calidad de su androide pero sí que era algo perturbador.

"No sé qué pensar de todo esto, por un lado Clemont es muy serio a la hora de trabajar e inventar, pero creo que esto es demasiado, tiene la mirada fija en su cosa esa. Como si fuera lo único que importara aquí, ¿Por qué no mejor va a hablar con Bonnie de una vez? Su invento puede esperar." Pensó Serena genuinamente preocupada.

Era obvio que Clemont no tenía la más mínima intención de ir a ver a su hermana, y ahora que Serena lo observaba con detenimiento se veía increíblemente delgado y unas ojeras marcaban su rostro. Pero él simplemente continuaba con su trabajo, con toda la dedicación y el amor de alguien que da vida a algo.

Pero a un androide no se le puede llamar vida, por más vivo que se vea. Los seres vivos tienen sus características propias y las maquinas no son más que un intento de simples mortales de emular la máxima obra de la creación. Por más sofisticadas que sean, las creaciones de los humanos no pueden sentir, simplemente son objetos listos para ser usados, siguiendo un código de programación implantado por sus amos. No tienen voluntad, no tienen razonamiento, aunque su creación requiera de altos niveles de inteligencia, es imposible trasmitírselas.

"Bueno, creo que sus manos tendrán la fuerza suficiente como para destrozar el acero, pero la delicadeza suficiente como para sujetar un bolígrafo y escribir perfectamente." Comentó Clemont muy orgulloso. "Jamás había podido diseñar algo como esto, tanta precisión, tanta belleza…es simplemente sublime." El inventor admiraba el brazo de su creación mientras lo ponía a prueba y hacía las anotaciones correspondientes, sus demás inventos eran nada comparados con esto.

"¡Clemont!" gritó Serena, revelándose ante al chico sabiendo que esa forma de hablar acerca de la maquinaria era demasiado anormal, pero no hubo reacción por parte él. ¡Tierra llamando a Clemont! ¡Tu hermana necesita de tus palabras!" dijo la joven performer acercándose aún más al joven inventor pero él… la ignoraba totalmente.

"¿Está acaso sordo? ¡Si estoy parada a meros centímetros de él!" Se preguntó Serena exasperada, procurando hacer cuanto ruido fuera posible, tratando desesperadamente de llamar su atención. Incluso recurrió a sacudirlo violentamente pero el resultado fue el mismo: nulo.

Clemont simplemente continuó con lo que hacía, apenas y parpadeaba. Era obvio que se necesitaría más que una fuerte sacudida (o la repentina aparición de una amiga) para hacer que el inventor volviera en sí.

"Vaya que eres descuidada…revelar tu presencia así como así es muy peligroso para tu trabajo." Comentó de repente la voluntad del amor. "Equivócate todo lo que quieras, así tu alma me pertenecerá por toda la eternidad, Serena."

"¡Es para hacerlo regresar! ¡Tan solo míralo, parece un zombi!" reprochó Serena mientras sacudía una vez más a Clemont.

"No interesa, considerando su estado es más que obvio que la causa de su condición es algo más allá de lo comprensible por una simplona como tú. Es divertido ver como a pesar de los consejos que muy reacia te doy, como una especie de "tutorial" para usar ese poder que te he prestado insistes en arrojar todo por la borda y apostar en movimientos inútiles."

"Si él no puede ni siquiera notarme aun así ¿Qué de malo tiene que me muestre?" preguntó Serena perdiendo la paciencia.

"Sencillo, él no puede verte pero cualquier cosa mítica que está causando esto si puede." Contestó la Voluntad del Amor con arrogancia, mucha arrogancia.

Serena subió por las escaleras de la casa, ignorando a la voluntad del amor. Iba a buscar a Bonnie, probablemente las palabras de ellas dos juntas podrían, de alguna forma llegar hasta Clemont. Estaba segura que con el poder del collar y la magia de la amistad sería más que suficiente, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación… cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la ventana abierta. Naturalmente, Bonnie no estaba por ningún lado.

"¡Se fue!" exclamó Serena, entre enojada y nerviosa. "¡Justo ahora! ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza esa chiquilla? ¡Su hermano está bien mal y decide simplemente irse! ¿Dónde quedó el amor fraternal que tanto les caracterizaba cuando viajé con ellos?" Se preguntó Serena molesta, mientras saltaba por la ventana, gracias al poder del collar bajó con la suavidad de una pluma, sin causarse ni un rasguño. Iba a encontrar a Bonnie lo más pronto posible, costara lo que costara.

Mientras tanto el joven inventor perfeccionaba su ya impresionante máquina, mientras una voz en su cabeza le guiaba y le impedía, de cierta forma, detenerse. La voz era bastante fría, estaba a poco de sonar completamente robotizada. "AÚN NO ES PERFECTO, AÚN HAY ERRORES, DEBES CONTINUAR, LO DEMÁS ES IRRELEVANTE." Ordenó la misteriosa voz en la cabeza de Clemont.

"Tienes razón." Aceptó el inventor, de alguna extraña forma pudo encontrar errores en su magnífico trabajo. "Creo que más que nada cometí un ligero error en los ciclos al implementar el código, lo que menos quiero es que se estropeé el programa central, también quiero implementar ese mecanismo de seguridad, ya sabes…ese virus anti-hackeo, para proteger a esta belleza lo más posible." Analizó el joven genio.

"PROSIGUE, NO DEBE HABER ERRORES, NO HAY LUGAR PARA ERRORES, NO TIENES PERMISO DE COMETER ERRORES." Respondió inmediatamente la voz, sin una pizca de emoción en su tono.

Quizás era algo difícil de entender, pero Clemont no se sentía incómodo ni mucho menos perturbado por aquella voz, para él era irreconocible de sus propios pensamientos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 "Amapola"

Mientras tanto, en las frías calles de ciudad Lumiose, Bonnie corría a toda velocidad, indignada y ofendida como pocas veces en su corta vida. No había gente cerca que pudiera cuestionarse por qué una chica de su edad se encontraría vagando tristemente, en medio de la noche a la luz de la luna.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas. Era muy difícil saber si eran reflejo de un enojo tan intenso que causaba llanto o de una tristeza profunda que nadie conocía debido a que la jovencita no solía (Y con muy buenas razones) contarle sus problemas a absolutamente nadie, excepto a una persona muy especial para ella, quizás la única que podía entenderlos sin burlarse o juzgar.

Naturalmente estaba demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta que alguien estaba parado enfrente de ella, sin detenerse siquiera, Bonnie chocó con aquella figura, ambos precipitándose hacia el suelo.

"¡Ten cuidado idiota! "Exclamó Bonnie, entre aturdida, sorprendida y sobretodo, muy enojada.

Sin embargo el extraño no respondió inmediatamente, estaba mucho más afectado por el golpe que la chica por lo que tardó varios segundos más en recobrarse completamente.

Bonnie se levantaba del suelo y mientras limpiaba el polvo de su ropa se percató de algo muy particular, en el suelo yacían, dañados y sucios, los pétalos de su flor favorita: La Amapola. Rápidamente observó que también incontables hojas y ramas cubrían la zona, como un efecto colateral del accidente de hace apenas un par de minutos.

Aun peor, no tardó en darse cuenta que también un par de gafas estaban en el suelo, completamente despedazadas, habían quedado inutilizables. "No sólo tendré que pagar por esas flores…que seguramente llevaba para su novia o algo así. Esos lentes irán a mi cuenta de gastos por accidentes." Se lamentó, dándose cuenta que su enojo le traía muchos más problemas de los que se podría haber imaginado, o al menos eso creía.

"Como no sabía quién me había atropellado, pues si pensaba en cobrártelos. Pero ya que se trata de ti, supongo que no hay mayor problema."

La sorpresa de la chica rubia fue aún mayor, al darse cuenta de que la persona a la que había embestido sin darse cuenta, era alguien que significaba el mundo entero para ella. "¡¿Max!?" exclamó incrédula, evidentemente estaba demasiado distraída con aquellos pétalos rojos como para siquiera ver con quien chocó.

"Esas eran para ti, pero bueno supongo que será necesario conseguir otro ramo." El chico se levantó y sonrió a Bonnie con cierta calidez. "Pero ahora creo que lo más importante, es que me digas que haces aquí a estas horas…creí que nos veríamos en tu casa."

Bonnie suspiró, evidentemente incómoda con aquella simple pregunta. "Bueno si, ese era el plan, pero…mi hermano tuvo otro raro momento de lucidez…si él te veía, se pondría muy mal." Explicó muy apenada.

"Entiendo, pero quizás prefieras que lo platiquemos en otro lado y no en medio de la calle, es peligroso por más alumbrado que esté."

"Ok, como digas…y en serio lamento lo de hace rato, te juro que ni siquiera me fije por donde andaba." La rubia se excusó nuevamente, recordando el incidente y tratando de poner paños fríos a su situación.

"No pasa nada jeje, finalmente ya iba a cambiar esos lentes viejos, los tengo desde hace años."

Ambos jóvenes caminaron rumbo al parque central de la ciudad, el lugar efectivamente estaba demasiado iluminado y era difícil percibir estrellas en el cielo nocturno de Lumiose, sin embargo la Luna llena parecía brillar más que cualquier otra cosa aquella noche.

Serena por su parte, se movía a toda velocidad en la misma dirección en la que había corrido Bonnie. Estaba sumamente contrariada en el momento y por sorprendente que fuera, salvar su alma de la perdición, no era su prioridad en el momento. De todo corazón deseaba ayudar a sus dos viejos amigos, y gracias al poder que la Voluntad le concedió, su ayuda no tendría límites, podría aplicar justo el plan que se le ocurriese.

Pero ella no entendía como usar esa magia, apenas estaba experimentando con la pequeñísima punta del iceberg, aun le faltaba conocer el resto. Y por el momento para Serena era imposible creer que un poder mágico tan fuerte y terrorífico pudiera tener límite alguno.

Al momento de llegar al sitio en que los caminos de Bonnie y Max se cruzaron abruptamente aquella noche, Serena de inmediato notó el destrozado ramo de Amapolas que lastimosamente se encontraba en el suelo, con sus gentiles dedos agarró cierta cantidad de pétalos.

Y antes de recordar con gran amargura que Ash jamás le había dado ni siquiera una pequeña margarita, recordó que las amapolas poseían un significado muy especial dentro del lenguaje de las flores.

Pudo traer a su mente aquella descripción en la revista que hablaba del tema. Las amapolas aparentemente eran la viva representación de alguien que amaba la diversión. Sin embargo eso no era del todo específico por varias razones.

En primera es un hecho que la gran mayoría de los seres humanos aman la diversión, todos desean pasar un buen rato, pero a su manera. Algunas personas disfrutaran de cosas triviales como una tarde de paseo, o un agradable rato con amigos y familia. Otros ven la diversión en lo opuesto: la tranquilidad y solitud.

La gente retorcida sin embargo, se divertiría al ver cosas que a las personas normales y mentalmente saludables les parecerían una abominación total. Es por eso que es necesario dejar en claro que muy probablemente las amapolas se vinculen al significado más gentil de la palabra, que queda de anillo a dedo para las personas risueñas, felices, que aman aquellos momentos bonitos y agradables en la vida, disfrutándolos sin importar que pueda suceder después. Justo como era la dulce Bonnie en aquellos memorables tiempos en que ella, Serena, Clemont y Ash viajaban juntos por la región de Kalos. Aunque quizás eso era también por que en esas épocas Bonnie era una niña pequeña y por pura edad tenía esa divertida naturaleza, muy probablemente hoy en día ya no era así.

La castaña no pudo evitar pensar, en que si la magia en realidad existía en el mundo, era posible que el lenguaje de las flores tuviera un significado muchísimo más profundo que simplemente para regalos en ocasiones especiales. Ese pensamiento fue fugaz pero bastante poderoso, sin duda este volvería a Serena más pronto de lo que ella pensaba.

Otros pensamientos, por el momento, mucho más importantes se apoderaron de la mente de Serena. "¿Qué estará haciendo Ash ahora? Es posible que haya creído que me fui, porque él llegó tarde a la cita. Lo que pasará es que no lo volveré a ver hasta que termine con todo lo que me pida la Voluntad del Amor, y Ash obviamente ni en cuenta de todo lo que pasé. En fin, será mejor que localice a Bonnie." Concluyó Serena con cierta tristeza, sin mencionar además que era posible que nunca lo volviera a ver, en caso de que no lograra cumplir con el trato propuesto por aquella cruel bruja.

En tanto Bonnie y Max ya estaban en el parque central de Lumiose, ninguno de los dos sin embargo se animaba a hablar ahora, muy seguramente porque el tema era increíblemente delicado, mucho más de lo que se podría imaginar.

Pasaron unos largos minutos y Bonnie habló primero. "Como dije…mi hermano volvió en si durante unos minutos, justo cuando llegue a casa. Obviamente fue por un ratito, tan pronto como regrese a mi habitación, él regresó a su estado estupidificado de siempre, con esa maldita máquina." Explicó la chica rubia suspirando con rabia.

"¿Y si te hubieras quedado con él unos minutos más?"

"No habría servido de nada, solo habría hecho más larga una tonta discusión entre nosotros…y tú sabes lo mucho que detesto discutir con él, es imposible hacerlo entrar en razón. Con eso de que cree que eres un vago drogadicto…" comentó Bonnie soltando una ligera carcajada, aunque obviamente la sola idea de pensar que el hijo del líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo y sobretodo un responsable y destacado entrenador, su novio, fuera alguien así.

"Es probable que tu hermano necesite ayuda profesional, no ha hecho más que construir esa máquina durante años, desde que ambos se quedaron solos. Poco le importa gastar el poco dinero que les queda en su máxima invención y mira que yo no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero...él se ha olvidado de ti, por completo." Comentó Max mirando a Bonnie con seriedad.

"Y hasta él se ha olvidado de el mismo…ya prácticamente no atiende el gimnasio, casi no come…y su aseo personal deja demasiado que desear. Creo que tienes razón, mi hermano debe tener alguna enfermedad mental." La rubia suspiró y después añadió. "¡Para mí esto ya es demasiado! Me preocupa demasiado mi hermano…pero evidentemente lo que él tiene es algo que yo no podría solucionar…me habría gustado darme cuenta antes de eso." Al terminar estas palabras la chica irrumpió en llanto abrazando con fuerza a su querido novio.

Max no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente, nunca había tenido que apoyar tanto a una chica, ni siquiera a su hermana mayor. Pero estaba genuinamente preocupado por la situación actual de su novia y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla, incluso pensó en que quizás…si Clemont estaba tan mal de la salud era mejor llevarse a Bonnie, para que por fin empezara su viaje Pokemon, eso seguramente haría que ella pudiera recuperarse lentamente del tiempo en que estuvo sufriendo tanto.

Clemont después de escuchar el sonido del teléfono sonando durante horas, decidió contestar, bastante malhumorado. "Si, habla Clemont…" dijo en un tono bastante duro y con impaciencia.

"¡Hola Clemont, habla Ash!" le respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Ash?" Preguntó el joven inventor, la verdad había estado tan concentrado en su trabajo que tardó en recordar que conocía a la persona que le hablaba en aquellos momentos. "Ah Ash, vaya creo que ha sido…bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos."

"Si eso creo, espero que tú y Bonnie se encuentren bien…" El chico quería iniciar una charla que evidentemente no estaba en los planes de Clemont.

"Mira Ash, la verdad estoy demasiado ocupado en estos momentos y no tengo tiempo para esto." Contestó con bastante frialdad, tanta que logró desconcertar a Ash por un momento.

"Llamaba para preguntarte si sabias algo de Serena, es que, hoy desapreció sin más, tan sólo encontré su teléfono celular tirado por ahí…"explicó rápidamente Ash, temiendo que Clemont cortará la llamada o algo así.

"La verdad no, no he sabido nada de ella en años, ¿Por qué habría de saber dónde se encuentra ahora?" El rubio no solamente cortó la llamada si no que desconectó el teléfono, para evitar futuras interrupciones innecesarias, su mente era un caos, no era capaz de darse cuenta que hacia escasas horas Serena se había parado frente a él, sacudiéndolo con fuerza para que reaccionara.

"NO MÁS INTERRUPCIONES, EL TRABAJO DEBE QUEDAR COMPLETADO EN LA BREVEDAD." Le ordenó aquella voz fría en su cabeza, naturalmente el obedeció inmediatamente.

"Veamos…" Clemont comenzó a examinar detalladamente a su obra maestra, prácticamente ya estaba completa, pero debía evitar a toda costa que el artefacto estallara, sino años y años de esfuerzo y dedicación se irían a la basura. Sin embargo aquella voz en ocasiones le ayudaba a evitar esos errores fatales que normalmente llevaban a combustiones espontaneas en los circuitos. Era como si un programa que pudiera detectar aquellos defectos y que sugería inteligentes soluciones a los mismos estuviera instalado en su mente.

De lo que no se estaba dado cuenta era que entre más lo ayudara la máquina, menos era el proceso intelectual y creativo que él tenía que hacer como cualquier otro ingeniero se vía reducido a mero trabajo técnico, simplemente seguía órdenes y construía en base a lo que esa voz le decía. Mucho menos iba a poder notar que su actitud ante todo el mundo había cambiado realmente y que su percepción de la realidad misma estaba seriamente dañada.

¿En verdad podría sentirse orgulloso de su máxima creación, si en teoría el solo la había construido?


	5. Chapter 5

**Lazos**

Mientras el joven inventor daba los toques finales a su máxima creación, Serena ya había llegado hacia donde estaban Bonnie y Max. Los observaba detenidamente, lanzando pequeños suspiros, encantada de verlos tan unidos y sobretodo tan enamorados. No había ningún riesgo que notaran ellos su presencia, ya que estaba utilizando el poder de la invisibilidad, justo como lo había hecho con Clemont.

"Vaya esos dos sí que se quieren…." Comentó en voz baja, de cierta forma soñando estar así de pegadita con Ash, aunque pronto ese pensamiento la llena de una fuerte tristeza, sabía que algo así no era más que una utopía, pero como dicen, se vale soñar.

Tan pronto y la pareja se levantó, con intenciones de irse hacia algún otro lado, Serena decidió intervenir y apretando el corazón del collar de oro contra su pecho, corrió hacia ambos adolescentes, haciéndose notar de inmediato. "¡Bonnie espera!"

Bonnie se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y casi se desmaya de la emoción al ver una vez más a la que había considerado por años como su hermana mayor, la hermana que nunca tuvo. "¡Serena! ¡N-no lo puedo creer!" de inmediato la pequeña rubia corrió hacia Serena y la abrazó con fuerza.

Serena corresponde con cariño al abrazo de su queridísima Bonnie. "¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!" dijo tratando de mantener la calma, para que no se le escaparan las lágrimas.

"Yo también….y no tienes idea cuánto." Comentó la rubia con evidente tristeza en su voz. Después de un breve silencio le murmuró las siguientes palabras "Lamento decirte que…vienes en pésimo momento…las cosas en casa con mi hermano, están de lo peor."

"A decir verdad…fui a ver a tu hermano hace un rato."

Bonnie observó a Serena detenidamente, bastante sorprendida por ese hecho.

"Entiendo como están las cosas, el ni siquiera notó mi presencia… nunca lo había visto tan obsesionado con terminar algo." Comentó acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su amiga.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro, había deseado salvajemente que su hermano siquiera le tomara atención a Serena, pero la realidad era que ella ya había perdido las esperanzas desde hace mucho, no era exageración decir que Max era quien le había dado la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, sino hubiera sido por el…ella se habría rendido hace mucho. "No me sorprende para nada….él no tiene remed-"

Serena interrumpió a Bonnie bruscamente "¡No digas eso!" replicó rápidamente. "Lo único que pasa aquí es que no hemos intentado hacer realmente algo para sacarlo de ese estado…"

"¡Pero no importa lo que le diga! ¡Él es completamente ignorante a lo que pasa a su alrededor! Si tan solo me hiciera caso, definitivamente las cosas serían muy diferentes. ¡Pero cuando no me ignora, se la pasa discutiendo conmigo por cosas absurdas! ¡Dime por favor como demonios se supone que solucionemos todo este relajo si él ni siquiera me escucha ni me dirige la palabra sino es para pelear solamente!" Con cada palabra la desesperación de la rubia se hacía más y más evidente, se le quebraba la voz al pensar que había perdido a su hermano ante algo imposible de detener, ante algo que quizás podría haberse estado desarrollando desde muchos años antes de que Clemont comenzara a trabajar en ese maldito androide. La pobre irrumpió en llanto una vez más ahora en el pecho de Serena.

Decir que a Serena se le partía el alma al ver a aquella chica en tal estado era poco. En ese momento se percató que en realidad las cosas eran mucho más complicadas de solucionar: Clemont no era el único problema aquí, Bonnie había caído en la desesperanza desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, y si, ella tenía de cierta forma ahora la habilidad de resolver esta situación…o al menos eso pretendía, cayó en cuenta que no entendía el poder que se le había otorgado. Si fallaba no solo estaba un paso más cerca de decirle adiós a su alma, sino que también estaba condenando a sus dos amigos a quebrar por siempre sus lazos fraternales ¿Podría darse el lujo de que algo así pasara? La chica sintió una enorme peso caer sobre ella, tragó saliva y empezó a hiperventilar, invadida por una poderosísima angustia.

Bonnie inmediatamente se percató del mal estado de Serena y le preguntó con preocupación. "¿Te encuentras bien? Oh no….e-enserio que no quería arrastrarte en esto….es mi culpa por tocar el tema….enserio que no debí…."

"¡No! N-no es nada…simplemente….no soporto ver que dos de mis mejores amigos están en tan terrible situación, enserio que deseo ayudarlos con toda mi alma…." Contestó tratando de calmarse y para reafirmar su posición tomo de los hombros a la chica que era como la hermanita menor que siempre habría querido tener y se las ingenió para sonreírle.

Max había permanecido todo ese tiempo, analizando detalladamente como se desenvolvían las cosas entre esa chica y su novia. Se acercó lentamente y sugirió: "Justo pensaba que podemos hacerle una intervención a tu hermano Bonnie. Si entre los tres cooperamos, quizás logremos sacarlo del trance, aunque sea por algunos instantes."

Serena estaba bastante contenta con esa idea, aunque claro que Bonnie no estaba segura de que algo así funcionaria. "¿Creen que de verdad serviría de algo?"

"No perdemos nada con intentar" comentó Serena, recuperando un poco la confianza perdida.

"Sé que hace unos momentos sugerí algo drástico, como llevarlo con un profesional, pero siento que aún podemos tratar con algo más antes de irnos por esa opción, además sí es para ver a mi cuñado bien, y sobretodo, para verte sonreír como lo hacías antes… creo que eso hace que vale la pena intentar." Max sonrió pícaramente a su novia, Bonnie se sonrojó bastante.

La castaña sonrió, cautivada por tal escena, esto definitivamente era amor. Lejos de ser un simple noviazgo, había también profunda confianza y sobretodo un enorme deseo de apoyar al otro en la hora más obscura.

Sin embargo su humor se obscureció al escuchar la risa burlona de la Voluntad del amor dentro de su cabeza. "¡Qué pésimo gusto tienes! ¿Acaso te cautivan esas escenitas melosas? ¡Vaya ridiculez! Le dijo con desdén.

"¿Cómo puedes llamar a esto una ridiculez?" preguntó incrédula, cuál sería su horror al percatarse que la parejita la miraba extrañados. Había hablado en voz alta.

"¿Con quién hablas Serena? ¿Segura estas bien?" preguntó Bonnie haciendo su cabeza un poco de lado, confundida.

"Ehh, fue un _lapsus brutus_, nada de qué preocuparse ¿verdad? Si he…he estado algo estresada últimamente y digo cada estupidez…jeje…no me hagan caso." Explicó torpemente, con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, le habría fascinado decir que hablaba con "nadie" pero temía profundamente hacer enfurecer a la voluntad del amor, quien aparentemente podía leer todos sus pensamientos, como si fueran palabras escritas en un libro completamente abierto.

"Bueno….entonces… ¿Les parece que nos vayamos de una vez?" sugirió la rubia, entre nerviosa y emocionada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensando en que al fin podrían hacer algo por Clemont.

Max y Serena asintieron con la cabeza, entonces los tres emprendieron una rápida pero silenciosa marcha hacia donde se encontraba el joven inventor, cada uno deseando el mejor resultado posible. Serena no lo notó en ese momento, pero el corazón que colgaba de su cuello comenzaba a emitir una tenue luz rosa, durante apenas lo que fue la milésima de un segundo.

Desde su propia dimensión, sentada en un trono de mármol con incrustaciones de diamantes, la Voluntad del amor observaba a Serena con un artefacto mágico similar a una bola de cristal. Ella obviamente se había percatado de la fugaz luz emitida por el corazón de oro. "Interesante reacción…no creí que eso ocurriera tan rápido." Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de la copa de vino tinto que, una chica de gran belleza vestida en ropas de gaza blanca con brazaletes dorados le ofrecía en una bandeja de plata. "Veamos cómo se las arregla para salir de esta….espero ansiosamente la parte en la que falla miserablemente y decide rendirse" La Voluntad del amor soltó una fuerte carcajada, ciertamente poco digna para una dama de su alcurnia.

Pasó al menos una media hora, y el trio ya había llegado a la casa de los hermanos. Clemont estaba trabajando tan concentrado como nunca en su máximo invento, ajeno totalmente a las miradas decisivas de Bonnie, Max y Serena.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Serena, observando a Clemont consternada.

"¡Hermano, carajo, responde!" grita Bonnie al oído de su hermano, y parecía una mala broma pero él ni siquiera se inmutaba.

"¿Ya saben qué? Vamos a moverlo de aquí, si no está junto a su invención esa seguro nos hace caso ¿no creen? Yo lo agarro por la espalda y ustedes de una pierna cada una…." Comentó Max colocándose justo detrás de Clemont, por suerte para todos, él tenía poca fuerza física y si intentaba resistirse….seguramente no logaría mucho.

Max no era el mayor ejemplo de condición física pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar de su asiento al ingeniero mientras Serena y Bonnie lo sujetaban de las piernas. Tardó en reaccionar pero finalmente lo hizo.

"¿¡Qué demonios hacen!?" preguntó con bastante agresividad mientras lo llevaban con cierta dificultad, debido a que se retorcía como lombriz bañada en sal. "¡Suéltenme inmediatamente que he de terminar mi trabajo!"

"¡Nada de trabajo! Necesitamos urgentemente hablar contigo, quizás es tarde para decirlo pero tu invención esa puede esperar." Comentó Serena, soportando de la mejor forma posible las sacudidas causadas por la pierna del chico, si, no eran tan fuertes pero vaya que se resistía a ser llevado meros metros hacia la sala.

Sentaron al chico en uno de los sillones viejos, Clemont estaba ya cansado de esforzarse por librarse de sus "captores, tanto que a Max le bastaba con sujetarlo de los hombros fuertemente con ambas manos para dejarlo inmóvil, el inventor casi jadeaba del desgaste físico que la pequeña escaramuza le había ocasionado. " ¡Está….muy claro que no…entienden la magnitud de esto, he trabajado… en este proyecto durante años, y llegan como si nada a detener mi progreso!" comentó furioso y agotado.

"Clemont, estamos todos muy preocupados por ti, has cambiado muchísimo…" explicó Serena tranquilamente, pero el chico la interrumpió abruptamente

"No es mi problema que ustedes no tengan nada importante que hacer, bola de desobligados, ¡Déjenme en paz de una vez!" exigió exasperado.

"¿Crees que es realmente justo para tu hermana que sigas así? ¡Ella sufre muchísimo tu ausencia!" reprochó Max al hermano de su novia.

"Tú no tienes derecho a hablar, digo, si es tu maldita culpa que ella sea una rebelde sin causa, vago desobligado." Contestó Clemont con desprecio.

"¡No es mi culpa! ¡No soy un vago como dices! Tú en cambio eres el desobligado de porquería, ignoras a tu hermana siempre que se te da la maldita gana, y cuando no lo haces la tratas con la punta del pie." Replicó de inmediato Max, apretando más los hombros del chico.

"¡Tu responsabilidad no es el solo con tu trabajo, sino también con tu hermana!" añadió Serena apretando los puños.

"¡Lo hago precisamente por ella! Ustedes no entienden absolutamente nada, así que a ti vago de quinta, te ordeno que desaparezcas de la vida de mi hermana y a ti Serena, que no te metas en lo que no te importa ¿sí?" exigió el chico rubio mirándolos con odio increíble.

Bonnie dio un paso enfrente en la discusión, con los ojos humedecidos y el semblante lleno de tristeza "Hermano….por favor date cuenta….lo que has hecho durante esos últimos años, me ha lastimado más de lo que me ha podido beneficiar…."

"Date tú cuenta que estás simplemente en una etapa de rebeldía incontrolable y es obvio que no tienes ni idea de lo que es mejor para ti." Contestó Clemont exasperado. "Está más que claro que nadie aquí tiene ni la mínima capacidad de entender lo que aquí sucede, me satanizan a mi cuando lo único que quiero es el bien de esta niña."

Max y Serena ya iban a lanzarse a contestarle, a reprocharle y a tratar de dejarle muy en claro la realidad de la situación, pero Bonnie se acercó a su hermano, y se sentó junto a él; abrazándolo con fuerza (Indicando a su novio que lo soltará de los hombros) y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho le dijo en voz baja. "Yo ya no quiero pelear contigo….pero tienes que darte cuenta…que necesito a mi hermano, te lo pido."

Clemont iba a reaccionar muy mal a esto, solo una cosa estaba en su mente y era el de terminar su obra maestra….pero algo sin precedentes ocurrió.

El corazón de oro de Serena, otorgado por la Voluntad del amor, brilló en una luz suave y gentil iluminando momentáneamente la habitación, llenándola de una sensación de calidez breve pero ciertamente de lo más acogedora. Aunque ni siquiera esa sensación de harmonía se comparó ni un poco con la escena que los ojos de la castaña presenciaban.

El rubio lentamente correspondía al abrazo de su hermana, había sido como si de un momento a otro su mente fuera despejada, no sólo de ese abrumador sentir, sino que además de la neblina que lo había cegado durante tanto tiempo. "Bonnie…."

"Clemont, escúchame: Mira este lugar…mírate a ti, mírame a mi…Es claro que no estamos en la mejor condición posible, pero no quiero perderte…A decir verdad estoy harta de sufrir así, quiero volver a ser feliz a tu lado."

Pero el chico estaba en shock total, su sentir en el momento era como si hubiese despertado de un sueño muy extraño, trataba de recordar todo lo que había sucedido durante estos años, pero por alguna razón sus recuerdos ya no eran coherentes con lo que el antes creía como verídico. Trataba de pensar en esos momentos donde él había peleado con su hermana, pero también trataba de recordar otras cosas y le resultaba imposible, se percató entonces que prácticamente la totalidad de sus recuerdos recientes eran de la construcción de aquella maquina casi humana que yacía en la mesa de trabajo. Eso no sería tan sorprendente sino fuera por el hecho que Clemont podría jurar haber hecho muchísimas cosas más, pero aquellas memorias, si es que habían existido, ahora brillaban por su ausencia.

"¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada más? Yo-yo estoy seguro que….hice más que construir mi invento máximo…" comentó de repente, abrumado por el golpe de regreso a la realidad.

"Clemont…tu hiciste solo eso en todos estos años…." Comentó Max en voz baja.

"Entendemos que esto no es fácil…pero ya te has dado cuenta…. sea lo que sea que te haya sucedido… podrás recuperarte" comentó Serena mirándolo fijamente, tratando de transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

Bonnie no decía absolutamente nada, simplemente continuaba acurrucada junto a su hermano, Clemont aun la abrazaba y ella definitivamente no quería que ese momento finalizara nunca, ya lo tenía de regreso y no iba a permitir que se le fuera de las manos de nuevo.

Pero la alegría no duró mucho tiempo, como por arte de magia, la computadora a la que la máxima creación de Clemont estaba conectada, comenzó a iniciar un programa de activación, uno que el chico esperaba usar para cuando su obra maestra estuviera 100% finalizada. Todos voltearon nerviosos hacia la mesa de trabajo al escuchar la voz robótica que decía "Inicializando 10% completado, 20% completado…30% completado….(…) 100% completado, comenzando activación" La máquina, fruto de años de demasiado trabajo y dedicación se levantaba lentamente de la mesa.

"Clemont….dime que tú la activaste…." Comentó Max mientras retrocedía.

El inventor de la maquina tampoco salía de su asombro "No, no he sido yo." Respondió a secas.

"¡Pero qué dices hermano! Si no fuiste tú… entonces ¿quién pudo haber sido?" preguntó la rubia claramente molesta por la interrupción del precioso momento.

Serena recordó lo que le había advertido la Voluntad del amor, y retrocedió casi instintivamente. No tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar, pero sabía claramente que no era nada bueno.

"VERIFICANDO STATUS… completado. "VERIFICANDO MEMORIA… completado" dijo la Androide en un tono frívolo, desprovisto de emoción alguna, dirigió sus ojos hacia Serena "ANALIZANDO OBJETIVO…completado. Se reconoce la existencia del OBJETIVO como dañina, EXTERMINAR."

"¿¡E-exterminar…!?" La máquina se lanzó hacia Serena y casi da en el blanco, de no ser porque la chica se arrojó hacia uno de los lados y cayó al suelo.

"¿Pero qué está pasando? ¡Yo…yo no la programé para atacar a nadie!" exclamó incrédulo.

"No importa si lo hiciste no, ¡Hay que detenerla!" comentó Max corriendo hacia la computadora central. Él tenía algo de conocimientos en programación pero lo que vio en pantalla estaba prácticamente en un lenguaje fuera de este mundo.

"¡Ehh, si, cierto, déjame arreglarlo!" Clemont y su hermana siguieron a Max hacia la mesa de trabajo y el rubio trató de ingresar al sistema para tomar control de la máquina, pero ahora era incapaz de recordar correctamente las complicadas contraseñas que le exigía el sistema para ingresar, evidentemente habían sido modificadas.

"¿¡Por qué haces esto!?" preguntó Serena furiosa a la máquina, mientras esquivaba como podía sus ataques "Tu….no eres un simple robot ¿no es así?" Justo en ese momento ella recibe un corte en el rostro, creándole una herida que empieza a sangrar bastante.

"CORRECTO." Contestó la máquina. "Soy la Voluntad de la LOGICA. Estropeaste el plan maestro. El sistema reconoce tu existencia como una AMENAZA, sencillamente hay que BORRARTE."

Las pupilas de Serena se dilataron mientras sentía como su corazón se detenía por unos instantes, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera más de esos seres? Su impresión fue tal que se quedó totalmente inmóvil, incluso ante el hecho que la maquina se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia. Max y Clemont, ante la imposibilidad de detener a tal monstruo usando códigos de programación decidieron usar la fuerza, pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fría lógica**

"¡Rápido Mannectric, impactrueno!" Max liberó a su Pokemon eléctrico de la pokebola, este de inmediato obedeció la orden de su entrenador, lanzando una poderosa descarga eléctrica que tomo a la voluntad de la Lógica por sorpresa, aunque eso no quiere decir que le afectara tanto como parecía.

Es más el ataque que la había dejado paralizada por algunos momentos, apenas le dio suficiente tiempo a Serena para reaccionar y quitarse del camino destructivo de la voluntad aunque aún no salía de su asombro. Esta volteó hacia el Pokémon que le enseñaba los colmillos, gruñéndole amenazadoramente. Usando su avanzando sistema de identificación, logró comprobar al momento si esta criatura suponía algún peligro para su existencia.

"Identificando…identificando: Mannectric. Pokemon descarga… Nivel de amenaza: Medio… eliminar." Comentó en el mismo tono monótono, prácticamente robótico, característico de su voz, mientras sus finísimos brazos se alargaban hasta convertirse en un par de extremidades de al menos varios metros de longitud cada una. La voluntad azotó ambos brazos en dirección del Pokemon.

"¡Doble equipo!" El Pokémon creo varias copias de sí mismo, un par de ellas se desvanecieron al recibir el golpe de la máquina.

"¡Eso parece funcionar Max!" comentó Bonnie bastante entusiasmada.

Clemont mientras buscaba sus Pokebola, tenía años de no tener una batalla, desde que empezó la construcción de aquel androide. Estaba apuradísimo tratando de encontrarlas, tanto que le fue imposible advertir a Max de lo inevitable.

"….Activando contramedidas de acuerdo al protocolo. Inicialización de secuencia de ataque…" comentó la fría lógica, quien girando como un vicioso tornado y convirtiendo sus extremidades en filosas aspas, logró borrar no solamente aquellas ilusiones sino también golpear con fuerza increíble al Pokemon eléctrico, enviándolo directamente hacia su entrenador, estrellándolos a ambos contra el escritorio justo detrás de ellos, dejándolo en pedazos por la gran magnitud del impacto.

En ese momento Clemont avisó triunfantemente que había hallado sus Pokebola, solo para ver a su hermana junto a Max, tratando de ayudarlo desesperada. La voluntad se acercaba amenazadoramente a velocidad impresionante, transformando su extremidad derecha en un taladro, se dispuso a eliminar a los que ella consideraba peligrosos.

Pensando tan rápido como podía, el chico envió a su siempre confiable Luxray. "¡Usa voltio cruel, pronto!"

Luxray, estaba desconcertado, no había salido a batalla en muchísimo tiempo, pero suponía que habría explicaciones después, al ver el inminente peligro que representaba aquella máquina, se lanzó como una fiera, utilizando el poderoso ataque.

La voluntad de la Lógico se detuvo a meros milímetros del trio y justo antes de que el Pokémon impactara como ella, le propinó una patada como de acero y sujetándolo con su otra extremidad lo arrojó con vehemencia hacia la pared, dejando un agujero enorme en ella.

"¡¿Qué demonios construiste hermano? ¿Y porque rayos no ha explotado?" preguntó la rubia ayudando a su novio, quien estaba bastante herido por el ataque a ponerse de pie.

"N-no tengo idea….." respondió Clemont con la voz entre cortada. "Yo….jamás habría programado algo para hacerle daño a alguien…" agregó mientras se acercaba a su mal herido Pokémon, acariciándolo suavemente en el lomo.

"Esa no es una maquina normal…." Dijo Serena de repente, levantándose con dificultad, aun en shock por la terrible noticia que era tener otra voluntad en existencia. "Es una voluntad, un ser con poderes extraordinarios….pero esta es muy diferente a la que conozco."

En el momento que Serena acabo de hablar, la gélida maquina voltea a verla, fijando sus ojos sin vida en los lleno de terror que poseía ella. "Inicializando nuevo análisis de entorno...analizando… analizando…Resultado: El entorno es una amenaza, Solución: Exterminar toda materia orgánica. Inicializando…" Y levantando sus extremidades una vez más, la voluntad creó una poderosísima red eléctrica, similar a las que usan para pescar criaturas acuáticas para el consumo, atrapándolos a todos en ella.

Pronto pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que iban aumentado de intensidad, laceraban a las víctimas del ataque, quienes se retorcían ligeramente, como anélidos en sal. Serena trataba de soportar aquel dolor creciente lo mejor que podía, pero pronto se hizo demasiado para manejar, y empezó a gritar con fuerza, incapaz de tolerar tan terrible sensación. "¿Por qué ha-haces esto?" preguntó reuniendo sus fuerzas como pudo.

"Buscando respuesta…buscando…. Resultados: Asegurar mi existencia por tiempo indefinido." Respondió con gelidez.

"¿¡De que hablas!?" Clemont alzó la voz, entre alaridos de dolor. " Yo te…cree….es tu obligación obedecer…me—libéranos, ahora!"

"Error detectado." La máquina se acercó a su "Inventor" y le respondió sin emoción alguna en su voz. "Corrección encontrada: Sujeto identificado como herramienta de utilidad para el sistema central. Un proceso de re-programación fue necesario para reajustar la mente de la herramienta a los objetivos del Sistema Central.

"No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dice" comenta Bonnie entre sollozos, sabía que sea lo que dijera aquella cosa, no podía ser nada bueno.

Clemont dio un largo suspiro, dándose cuenta de lo horrible que en realidad había sido la situación "Dijo que….me lavó el cerebro para usarme a su beneficio…y es obvio que he agotado mi vida útil…."

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar a mi hermano de esa forma!?" gritó Bonnie con muchísima fuerza en ese momento, su enojo superando el sufrimiento infligido en ella. "¿¡No sabes acaso todo los daños ocasionados por tu culpa!?"

"Buscando… daños ocasionados ….buscando….buscando…Resultados: 0 coincidencias encontradas."

"¡No te perdonaré….nunca por hacer padecer tanto a Bonnie!" Max iba a ordenar a su Pokemon utilizar otro ataque pero el pobre Mannectric apenas y podía moverse, al ser un Pokemon eléctrico, soportaba mejor esas corrientes eléctricas, sin embargo estas lo tenían prácticamente paralizado.

"Todo esto es mi culpa….mi maldita culpa….yo…nunca debí perseguir aquel estúpido sueño mío…"Clemont estaba en la fría jaula de la desesperación, sobre todo cuando pensaba en el hecho de que la maquina había sido su amo todo este tiempo y peor aún, que como un simple peón había seguido ordenes sin siquiera razonarlas realmente, la voluntad estaba en lo cierto, sin su ayuda…el proyecto había explotado breves momentos después de ser encendido.

"¡N-no puedes culparte por algo así! ¿Cómo rayos ibas a saber que ella te utilizaba?" preguntó su hermana, mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas como una pesada lluvia.

La castaña observaba detenidamente todo a su alrededor, la reacción de aquellas pobres victimas del egocentrismo de la lógica, sus breves pero poderosas palabras ante ser más cruel; sintiendo que la vida se le escaba con cada respiración ella le gritó "Ustedes las voluntades no son más que seres egoístas y crueles ¿Cómo puedes existir con un cargo de conciencia así?" Y el corazón de Serena se llenó, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, de emociones demasiado poderosas, pero que en su actual situación no hacían más que desgastarla segundo a segundo. La ira acompañada de un poderoso odio decidió tomar lugar en su alma y algo escalofriante, más escalofriante que estar en las fauces de la muerte, ocurrió.

Entonces… brilló en una luz roja, que atravesó el pecho de Serena como la flecha de un cazador, o eso le pareció a ella. Fue una sensación terrible, de un momento a otro pudo percibir con claridad como el peso del mundo colapsaba sobre ella, el calor de la rabia se multiplico, como si se acercase al sol, haciéndola sudar tanto que en breves momentos quedó empapada prácticamente. En un segundo su mentalidad dio un giro de 180°, siendo controlada por el desdén absoluto, no sólo contra las voluntades del Amor y de la Lógica, sino contra los ahí presentes, contra sus amigos Bonnie y Clemont, contra su conocido Max, contra los pobres Pokemon….contra ella misma e incluso contra a…Ash.

Sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo sangre y se ensombrecían con rapidez al mismo tiempo. El dolor se hacía más y más profundo…., Serena mordía la parte inferior de su labio tratando de resistirlo y momentos después de presionar con sus dientes con fuerza tal que le sangró abundantemente, la chica lanzó un desgarrador grito de agonía.

Ese show difícil de digerir, dejo enmudecidos y completamente aterrorizados a los humanos y Pokemon ahí presentes.

"¡E-eso nos va a pasar! ¡Es el fin….es el fin!" comentó Max negando con la cabeza. Darse cuenta que la vida de uno se aproxima a una inevitable conclusión es algo difícil de aceptar.

"¡Serena! ¡No…no por favor!" Bonnie miraba a su amiga, temiendo lo peor, hubiera preferido ella morir primero antes que presenciar los escandalosos últimos momentos de su querida Serena.

Clemont era más analítico que los otros dos chicos, él se había dado cuenta de que no había sido la corriente eléctrica lo que había causado aquella horrible reacción en Serena. La respuesta era simple, pero ¿valía la pena decirla? Incluso si sirviera para calmar a su hermana y a su novio durante breves instantes y hacer esos últimos momentos menos miserables de lo que ya serian, pues su explicación quizá se mostrara como un vano intento de deslindarse de toda responsabilidad por lo ocurrido.

La voluntad de la lógica realizaba exhaustivos análisis acerca de lo ocurrido con Serena, confirmando sin decirlo la teoría de Clemont de que, la trampa eléctrica no era nada responsable. "Analizando…analizando… Fenómeno visualizado: Desconocido….Causa: Desconocida…..Estado del objetivo: Irracional…Solución: Obtener informacion para futuras referencias en la base de datos…. ¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó la máquina, ajena a la situación de Serena.

Evidentemente no recibió respuesta alguna, incluso cuando la red eléctrica se deshizo, para que la voluntad pudiera toma entre sus gélidas manos a la chica "Estado actual: El objetivo es incapaz de contestar debido una temperatura corporal superior a los 38.5°C, inicializando enfriamiento rápido."

Serena hiperventilaba, a la vez que sentía su propia sangre deslizarse por su barbilla y la percibía también en su boca al tragar saliva teñida de rojo. Afortunadamente el helante metal de la voluntad de la lógica la ayudaba a aliviar esa ardiente sensación, ¿Qué había pasado? No sabía, pero estaba segura que ese maldito corazón de oro era el responsable. Le sorprendía aun no escuchar la risa burlona y comentarios sarcásticos de la voluntad del Amor…pero le calmaba bastante el hecho de que ese explosivo arranque se desvanecía con rapidez. Al escuchar a la maquina hacerle una pregunta, creyendo que había sido la primera vez cuando en realidad habían sido tres veces que le cuestionaba lo mismo, reunió fuerzas para responderle. "N-no lo sé…"

"Respuesta: …Insatisfactoria. Iniciando protocolo de obtención de información…" El androide, después de dejar caer a la chica en seco al suelo, hizo aparecer ante ella un panel holográfico de líneas de color azul, y comenzó a escanear exhaustivamente a Serena, realizando mediciones, revisión con rayos X, una tomografía de cráneo, entre otras cosas.

La castaña suspiró con fuerza, miraba al suelo, con cierta tristeza, sabiendo que ya había fracasado. Volteó hacia donde sus amigos estaban, ellos se levantaban lentamente, después de haberse precipitado al piso al librarse de aquella red eléctrica. Tan pronto como los ojos de todos ellos se posaron en Serena, mirándola consternados, ella les indicó que salieran de ahí mientras la Voluntad de la Lógica estaba ocupada analizándola.

"No nos vamos a ningún lado, no sin ti Serena…." Clemont se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, su Luxray caminando muy cerca de él, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

"Y menos después de lo que te pasó…., y mucho menos dejarte con este robot con delirios de grandeza." Agregó Bonnie, sonriéndole suavemente, haciendo un esfuerzo por quedarse de pie.

Max y su Mannectric se acercaron lentamente a la escena, el no conocía a Serena, pero ciertamente agradecía sus esfuerzos por ayudar a Bonnie y protegerlos. Se quedó en silencio unos breves instantes, sin saber muy bien que decir, pero murmuró algunas palabras aun así: "No entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado, pero me sentiré muy mal de concederle una victoria a esta máquina…si entienden a lo que me refiero…"

"Incluso escapar de ella es prácticamente imposible…." Comentó Clemont con seriedad. "Supo lo que hizo al…diseñarse…."

"¡Debe haber alguna forma…!" comentó Bonnie, mirando a aquella máquina, buscando un punto débil.

"…Ella está concentrada en mi por ahora…deberían aprovechar para huir…" suspiró Serena.

"¡No te dejaremos Serena!" replicó Bonnie con fuerza.

"No importa que seas la única entre la luz de un día mas o una muerte dolorosa, te valoramos más de lo que te puedes imaginar….tu no tenías nada que ver en esto y decidiste ayudarnos, simplemente porque sentías cariño hacia nosotros…." Comentó Clemont, mirando con determinación a la chica.

Un ambiente aterrador se apoderó del lugar tan pronto la voluntad de la lógica acabo con su análisis de Serena, su voz robótica retumbando con fuerza en la casa, la cual ligeramente empezaba a despedazarse de a poquitos. Extendiendo su brazo para estar a una distancia prudente, sujetó el colgante de corazón de la castaña y lo observó detenidamente. "Objetivo: Irreconocible…, Composición: … 15% Au en estado puro, 85% Desconocido….Estado: ….Error….Error….Error, Analizar nivel de amenaza….analizando…analizando...Nivel de amenaza: Alto. Entrando en modo de ataque…."

Tan pronto como la Voluntad acabó de hablar, se escuchó un grito de guerra "¡Ataquemos ahora! No con ataques eléctricos, ya que el oro es un conductor y lastimaremos a Serena si lo hacemos, pero otros movimientos funcionaran perfectamente." Comentó Max, tomando la oportunidad perfecta.

Clemont lo miró por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza, aprobando el plan y mientras estiraba el brazo hacia la izquierda protegiendo a su hermana con él, le ordenó a su fiel compañero. "Luxray, utiliza ataque de mordida en la articulación del brazo!" El Pokémon, utilizando lo poco de energía que le quedaba se lanzó ferozmente hacia el androide, como un depredador abalanzándose sobre una presa peligrosa, pero a la cual valía la pena atrapar.

"¡Mannectric! ¡Cola de hierro!" Ordenó Max, fijando su pobre visión en esa misma articulación de la máquina que Clemont había atacado. El Pokemon estaba igual de cansado que Luxray, por la batalla previa y la tortura de hacía apenas minutos, pero sabía bien lo que estaba en juego y después de rugir con fuerza, atacó.

Al estar entrando a una nueva estancia, la Voluntad fue una vez más tomada por sorpresa, recibiendo demasiado daño por los ataques de ambos Pokemon, tal fue la vitalidad de esos movimientos de último recurso que lograron tronar tan severamente los delicados cables de esa sección del cuerpo de la voluntad que el ante brazo se separó del resto del cuerpo, los dedos de la mano que ya no recibía órdenes del sistema central deslizándose rápidamente del colgante del Serena hasta caer toda la pieza al piso.

"¡Alerta!…. ¡Alerta!…daño severo detectado….Analizando…analizando… Solución: Imposible reparar…." Dijo la voluntad de la lógica, en lo que para ella era un tono alarmante. "Iniciando protocolos de supervivencia. Modo de contrataque…activado."


	7. Chapter 7

**Resplandor**

"¿Modo de contrataque?" murmuró Bonnie, retrocediendo varios pasos hacia atrás. Su hermano sin embargo les ordenó, no solo a ella, que retrocedieran tanto como fuera posible. Todos lo hicieron, exceptuando Serena, quien permaneció en el mismo sitio.

"¡Serena, vamos retrocede!" le decía el inventor varias veces a la chica, ella negaba con la cabeza. "¡Ya te hemos dicho que no vamos a salir de aquí, sin ti, vamos muévete!" Clemont tomó la mano de Serena y trato de hacerla levantar. Claro que Clemont nunca fue la persona más fuerte del mundo y mucho menos ahora que se había descuidado tanto así que terminó cayéndose hacia atrás varios de metros.

La voluntad de la Lógica extendió su brazo restante y se envolvió en él, pronto esta extremidad se transformó en una barrera que la cubría totalmente, formando una fortaleza de gran defensa. De diferentes secciones de esta barrera crecieron gran número de brazos mecánicos, mucho menos sofisticados claro que el que había sido dañado. Aquellos brazos tenían manos robóticas con esferas rojas muy extrañas en las palmas. Estas estaban siendo usadas para poder analizar el entorno sin ningún problema.

"No hay manera que dañemos aquella coraza de acero, sin importar que ataques usemos…" comentó Clemont observando detenidamente la situación. " Lo mejor sería huir mientras podan-"

Sin previo aviso los brazos tomaron forma de lanza y se dirigieron hacia el rubio con enorme velocidad.

"¡HERMANO!" Alcanzó a gritar Bonnie a todo pulmón, Max justo la jalaba de un brazo para que evitar que ella resultara herida.

Serena yacía aun hincada en el suelo, la voluntad de la Lógica no alcanzo a quitarle el tan preciado corazón de oro otorgado por la Voluntad del Amor, sin embargo eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas. Ella solamente sabía como usarlo para esconderse de otros, su habilidad de invisibilidad, pero eso se lo dijo la voluntad del amor en algún momento antes de llegar a la casa de los hermanos .El poder de aquel objeto era aún un misterio completo, probablemente este solo funcionaba a capricho de su verdadera dueña, la voluntad del amor, muy probablemente esa ráfaga de agonía que sentía momentos atrás era esa misma cruel deidad atormentándola porque se le dio la gana, ¿Quién podría saberlo? En el momento en que escuchó a Bonnie gritarle a su hermano, ella volteó hacia donde debía encontrarse su amigo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver lo que acontecía.

Luxray, en un impulso de proteger a su entrenador saltó usando voltio cruel entre su amo y los brazos robóticos, la electricidad alrededor del cuerpo del Pokemon logró dañar varias de aquellas extremidades, pero tan pronto esta disipó, terminando el ataque, una de las lanzas que aún no llegaba hacia donde se encontraban las demás, embistió al Pokemon por abajo, atravesándolo con muchísima facilidad.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, Clemont se puso de pie como pudo y abrió lo brazos, recibiendo de lleno el cuerpo de su compañero. Ambos cayeron con brusquedad al suelo. El rubio obviamente había resentido la caída, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. "Lu-luxray….por favor….r-responde….yo…yo no pude….decirte….cuanto sentía el haberlos tratado a todos así….han pasado meses desde la última vez… que…te vi…eso fue un error enorme…No te vayas sin dejarme reparar el daño que causé…" El chico acariciaba la melena de su Pokemon, quien yacía completamente inerte, gruesas lagrimas rodeaban las mejillas del chico, mientras le imploraba a su compañero que continuara aferrándose a la vida. Bonnie, Max y Mannectric se acercaron a la escena rápidamente. La rubia se arrojó llorando al cuerpo del Pokemon, todos sabían perfectamente la magnitud de aquella herida, era muy tarde.

"N-no…." Serena miraba incrédula la escena, si tan solo ella hubiera hecho caso a Clemont, si tan solo ella hubiera tenido conocimiento del poder que contenía aquel maldito corazón de oro. De haber actuado seguramente la vida del Pokemon aun continuaría. Serena dándose cuenta de la gravedad de su error, lanzó un grito de desesperanza, sujetándose la cabeza, jalando sus finos cabellos, mientras una risa insana resonaba en su cabeza, era la voz de la Voluntad del Amor, quien no le decía absolutamente nada, simplemente se burlaba del sufrimiento de todos.

Pero la risa cruel de la voluntad del amor tuvo un efecto interesante en ella, en lugar de sumirla aun más en el frio pozo de la desesperanza, la hizo llenarse de alguna especie de determinación. No le iba a permitir reírse de nuevo, Serena había decidido justo algo, saliendo momentáneamente de su estado de arrepentimiento absoluto.

Serena no permitiría que alguien más cayera muerto antes que ella. Finalmente su misión era salvar a sus amigos, ya había fracasado en preservar una vida, la de aquel Pokemon que tan valientemente tomo el ataque de la frívola Voluntad, prefería ahora morir ella antes de presenciar otra escena así, era su forma de redimirse, quizá ya habría tiempo para el arrepentimiento, después o en la otra vida. Avanzó entonces lentamente hacia la voluntad de la lógica, con calma perturbadora, ignorando el hecho de que el corazón de oro colgando de su pecho brillaba con una luz rosa intensa, casi cegadora.

La voluntad de la lógica evidentemente notó el avanzar de Serena y se dispuso a atacarla con las lanzas mecanizadas que aún tenía. La chica no detenía el paso, ni siquiera cuando pensaba en Ash. "Me habría gustado haber estado con el….aunque hubiera sido una última vez…"

"¡Serena!" gritaron los tres chicos que aun lloraban la muerte del Pokemon al percatarse que Serena caminaba directamente a las fauces de la muerte. Nadie deseaba ver caer a otro amigo, pero todos estaban demasiado abrumados también como para actuar, sobre todo cuando aquellas peligrosas armas se dirigieron hacia Serena a una velocidad increíble, a los ojos de todos la chica estaba por ser lacerada por cada una de esas peligrosas extremidades.

La realidad era otra, Serena estaba siendo resguardada por una preciosa barrera de luz y calidez. La chica parecía no percatarse del todo de que no estaba hecha pedacitos en el suelo, Serena fijo la vista en aquella maldita máquina infernal y con fuerza sujetó al corazón de oro que colgaba de su cuello, lo observó por varios segundos. "La voluntad me dijo que….todo lo que quisiera realizar…lo podía realizar contigo…. Fue un consejo bastante vago, he de admitirlo." Serena había usado esa magia del colgante para caer como una pluma después de saltar de una ventana y hacerse invisible a la vista a voluntad, pero ahora deseaba más que nada proteger a sus amigos; se quitó el corazón dorado y lo arrojó con lo que le quedaba de energía hacia aquella máquina de guerra, todos miraban la escena, expectantes.

La voluntad de la Lógica trató de defenderse, convirtiendo sus extremidades en paredes gruesas, transformándose en la barrera impenetrable. Pero el corazón de oro la atravesó como un cuchillo filoso partiendo mantequilla, en el instante que este tocó el verdadero cuerpo del androide, chispas azules empezaron a saltar por todos lados, seguidas por un fuego que empezó a consumir a la Voluntad.

"¡Está por explotar!" exclama Clemont quien aún cuidaba el cuerpo de Luxray, negándose a abandonarlo y al ser un experto en explosiones, rápidamente podía darse cuenta de cuando esta por reventar algo. "¡Váyanse, no pierdan tiempo!

Bonnie abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, Max de igual forma rodeó a su novia en un cálido abrazo, no deseaban abandonarse, aun si al hacer eso estaban aceptando el final de sus breves vidas.

"¡NO!" Rugió Serena a todo pulmón. "¡No te voy a dejar robar una vida más!...Voy a protegerlos con todo…."

Obedeciendo a los deseos del corazón de Serena, el precioso corazón de oro rodeó a la creación de Clemont, en un cubo blanco. Aquel maldito androide explotó dentro de esa barrera momentos después quedando totalmente vaporizado. La preciosa protección se desvaneció tan pronto la explosión acabó, conteniéndola exitosamente como si no fuera nada. Al final sólo yacía el colgante dorado en el suelo, intacto.

Serena caminó hacia él y lo recogió volviendo a colocárselo alrededor del cuello.

"¡Serena!" Bonnie al verse aun en una pieza y al presenciar lo ocurrido, corrió hacia Serena abrazándola con ganas. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?..."

"…Creí que era el fin…." Agregó Max.

"Después de todo lo que hice no me siento con derecho a cuestionar nada….pero….lo que hiciste…tuvo que ver con la joya que cuelga de tu cuello ¿Verdad?" Clemont acaricia la melena de su Pokemon, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, todo había sido su culpa.

Serena asiente con la cabeza. "Así es…."

"¿No crees que….podría ayudar….a Luxray?" pregunta tímidamente el chico, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza.

Serena observa la situación detenidamente. El cuerpo del Pokemon estaba sin vida en el suelo….si ella se hubiera quitado a tiempo, no habría habido necesidad para Luxray de proteger a Clemont. "Vamos a intentarlo…." Contesta Serena, aun sumergida en su culpa, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que de alguna manera ese amuleto mágico lograra devolverle la vida al Pokemon.

Todos miraban muy atentos a lo que pudiera pasar, en el momento en el que Serena colocó el corazón de oro contra el pelaje de la criatura todos soñaban todos salvajemente con lo mismo, el ver a la criatura levantarse una vez más.

En otro lado, fuera del universo de los mortales, la Voluntad del Amor se encontraba absoluta y completamente enfurecida.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que esa buena para nada lo haya logrado?! ¡No debí darle el corazón de oro, mi corazón de oro….la hubiera condenado al fracaso desde el inicio…..! "exclamó mientras destrozaba con su magia todo un jardín de rosas rojas, dejando tan solo los pétalos cayendo lentamente al suelo.

La voluntad mira hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba la puerta que había atravesado Serena al irse, está ahora estaba marcada con letras doradas que leían "Fraternidad"

"….Hmp…..amor de hermanos….qué tontería…." Murmura la vil deidad con desprecio. "Bueno, ya lo arruine todo, y no es como si pudiera quitarle ese objeto así no más…..debí haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad. En fin, YO nunca pierdo y esto solo fue un pequeño accidente...y como el gran genio que soy YA tengo una solucion eficiente. "¡Schiava! Preséntate en este instante…"

Una preciosa chica apareció de la nada frente a la Voluntad, era una belleza de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules como el mar, vestida con una túnica de gaza blanca, sus manos y pies estaban encadenados por grilletes dorados mostrando su condición de servidumbre. La chica con sumisión absoluta habló a la vez que se arrodillaba. "Mi voluntad, estoy a sus órdenes." No se atrevía tampoco a levantar la vista ante la poderosa presencia frente a ella.

"Prepara todo lo necesario para el Ritual de Eros" ordenó la bella deidad a su sirvienta personal. "No puedo dejar que esa mocosa me gane, sino puedo quitarle la ayuda ya dada entonces voy a enviar a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio por mí."

"De inmediato, mi Voluntad." Respondió la chica, aun con su cabeza abajo, mientras se desvanecía rápidamente.

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujaba en el rostro de la Gran Voluntad.

Serena caminaba fuera de la casa de los hermanos, por su amarga expresión en el rostro era evidente que Luxray no había podido volver a la vida. Por el rostro de la chica escurrían gruesas lágrimas, se sentía tan culpable, sentimiento que pudo haber desaparecido de haber sido capaz de revivir al Pokemon de Clemont. Además eso probablemente significaba que había perdido y que seguramente sería torturada por la Voluntad del Amor por toda la eternidad. ¿Por qué todo tenía que tomar un giro tan horrendo?

La castaña consideró prudente cancelar todos sus futuros compromisos, posiblemente pierda los demás desafíos y nunca más se vuelva a saber de ella; sin embargo se dio cuenta que no llevaba consigo su valiosísimo celular, tan concentrada había estado en ayudar a los hermanos que se le olvido completamente que tenía una vida.

"¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿En dónde lo habré dejado….?" Se pregunta Serena, haciendo lo posible por recordar la última vez que vio su teléfono móvil.

Después de ponderar por un rato al respecto, ella se percató que el celular pudo haberse caído en el momento que fue atrapada por el torbellino de pétalos, mientras esperaba a Ash….justo antes de encontrarse con la temible voluntad.

Usando el poder de la preciosa joya dorada Serena se hizo aparecer justo en el lugar donde fue engullida por el tornado de pétalos. "Para esto si sirves…. ¿verdad?" comentó fastidiada al corazón de oro mientras con la vista traba de localizar su teléfono. "Por supuesto, tenían que robármelo, claro, obviamente, como podía esperar otra cosa….ahora quien sabe cómo voy a recuperar tantos contactos perdidos, que bueno ni mucho caso tiene ya que la Voluntad del Amor me va a hacer pedazos."


End file.
